


Sanders Sides and the Case of the Fruit on Vaadwaur's Moon

by bobolovesoze



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cat Puns, Nightmare Before Christmas References, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobolovesoze/pseuds/bobolovesoze
Kudos: 4
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Sanders Sides and the Case of the Fruit on Vaadwaur's Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friendlyfacestabbing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=friendlyfacestabbing).



"Captain Roman, when are we going to go back to the ship?" First officer Patton of the Star of Fendu asked while they walked through teal grass. He had to adjust his glasses to stop the glare from the green sun.

"We can't leave before Captain Roman admits that we are lost" Dr. Logan muttered. He raised his scanner to the new flying creature with purple wings with blue polka dots.

"We are not lost!" Roman clapped back. "I know exactly where we are!" his voiced waivered. They had been on an expedition, exploring the newly discovered Vaadwaur moon in the 9827 Unnerg star system. However, they had been exploring for several hours, making everyone on edge.

"Ssuurree...” Virgil, the head engineer, said. "We're not lost, and we won't starve either." He looked around at the others. The others seemed to be more competent and useful to the mission. Roman, wore his red high-class uniform, as always. He always was dramatic. Patton beside him, somehow wearing a smile, also had his casual light blue uniform with a coat wrapped around his shoulders. Virgil had often commented that it was unwise for the captain and first officer to go on missions together, but Roman always insisted Patton come with. Dr. Logan lagged behind continuing to scan any creature or plant he could find. A fast, yellow and blue striped creature tried to grab Logan’s tie and run away. Logan pulled back to release the creature’s grip.

"Now Virgil," Patton putting his hand on Vigil's shoulder, which surprised Virgil, since his newly cleaned purple and black uniform was currently covered in pink mud. "We won't starve. But captain Roman I'm starting to get hungry too. I should have, grabbed those cookies before leaving.”

"I don't even know why I'm here!" Virgil threw his hands up in frustration, knocking Patton’s hand off him. "I'm an engineer, not an herbologist! If I was back on the ship, I could be eating..."

"Fine!" Roman Interrupted. He crossed his arms and whined, "Logan, there has to be some food on this planet!" Logan rolled his eyes, pointing his scanner towards the green and blue fruits on the trees.

"You know” Logan smiled “we shouldn't eat anything on a new planet until we do thorough tests on the ship..."

"Can we eat anything or not!"

"Seems that Roman is hungry too" Virgil quipped.

"That is _Captain_ Roman to you!" Virgil felt his face getting hot. He had served under Captain Roman’s brother, Captain Remus on the Swallowtail. Virgil hated Remus and was relieved he had received a transfer. Although he liked the Star of Fendu better, it was times like this that made Virgil wonder if it was worth transferring. Virgil turned to yell back at ‘Captain’ Roman, but before he could respond…

"These should be fine," Logan said while reaching for the pointy blue fruit. "They seem to have a similar to earth food." Roman quickly grabbed the fruit from Logan’s hand, took a bite, and quickly spit it out.

"Yuck!" he spat. All eyes were on him. "It tastes like carrots... "he mumbled, cheeks turning pink. Virgil rolled his eyes. He didn’t like carrots too, but he would eat almost anything right now.

"You'll have to deal with it. All the other plant life is too genetically different. Besides," Logan smirked while adjusting his glasses. "It's probably good of you." They all proceeded to grab the blue fruit and eat them.

* * *

A little over an hour later, the team found their way back to the ship. They all proceeded to go to their quarters to eat and freshen up. Virgil was glad to get away from everyone. He had been tense from the mission but knew his huger was driving a lot of his feelings. After inhaling some food, Virgil went to the shower, playing _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ soundtrack.

_What's this? What's this?_ _  
There's something very wrong.  
What's this?_

"Finally!" Vigil exhaled, rubbing his face with a towel. "I needed that." He slowly moved the towel to look at the mirror. "AAAHHH!!!" He screamed. Virgil stared at the purple ghost in the mirror. Virgil then realized he didn't see himself in the mirror. "Am... Am I dead!?!" Virgil watched the ghost mouth his words. He ran to the other room…or rather float, and hit the button on the communicator. "Dr. Logan!" He yelled

"Yes... is it an emergency?"

"Yes! You are not going to believe me..."

"Look, I'm dealing with something very important " Logan interrupted.

"MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME TURNING INTO A GHOST!?!" Virgil yelled. There was a small pause, where Virgil could only hear his own deep breaths.

"A ghost... strange..."

"You don't sound surprised…" Virgil trailed off.

"Only because I turned into a book"

"What!?? "Virgil yelled. What was happening? Logan asked him to meet him in the lab. Virgil then tried to make his way down without scaring anyone. As he opened the doors, he was met with a high pitch scream.

"Captain, it's okay. It's just Virgil." Logan stated.

"Ugh! Why did you have to turn into something so scary?" Roman sighed. But Virgil couldn't believe it was coming from a six-foot spoon. Roman turned to look at the blank screen, admiring his own reflection. Logan, the big book, typing behind Roman.

"What is going on!?!" Virgil yelled. Putting everything that was happening, Virgil searched for anything that could be Patton.

"Logan is trying to find the answer" Patton's voice came behind Virgil. He turned to see a blue cat with a tiny sweater around its neck, white hearts as spots, and glasses. "Although, I don't know how I could be more... purr-fect!"

"Patton, puns won't help me work any faster," Logan mumbled.

"Leave Patton alone" Roman stepped in. "Besides, is it so bad if we stayed like this? My figure has never been better." He continued to admire himself in the glass.

"Roman! This is serious!" Vigil screamed. Logan turned to face them, revealing a book with a tie and glasses.

"We are not going to stay like this, I may have found a solution, but have no guarantee that it will work."

"How is that a solution!?!" Vigil screamed.

“I know it seems sketchy, but there is very little research on what to do when a human turns into a book, a spoon, a cat, or a ghost.”

“There’s some research on turning into a ghost” Roman joked.

“Not funny Ro…” Roman started to give Virgil a look. “I mean _Captain_.”

“If both of you are finished, I’ll explain the solution” Logan looked back and forth between Roman and Virgil. Both remained silent, avoiding eye contact with everyone. He explained how the fruit turns a being into something it was thinking about recently. “For example,” Logan trying to keep the attention of the others. “This mouse was given a piece of the fruit and it now is a piece of cheese with whiskers. The mouse was most likely thinking about the cheese on the other side of the glass here.” He motioned towards the small set up next to the computer. The others crowded around the cheese-mouse and then looked at each other.

“So how did Captain Roman turn into a spoon?”

“I had been checking my hair after I was done eating in the spoon” Roman said sheepishly. “I guess that was enough for me.”

“Well, I was playing with my cat Steven,” Patton grinned.

“You don’t have a cat,” Logan looking puzzled. “You’re allergic.”

“Virgil set me up with a cool hologram that I can play with whenever I want” Virgil and Patton gave each other thumbs up.

“Well…anyway, I was reading _The Murder of Roger Ackroyd_ by Agatha Christie” Logan trying to get back on task. “Virgil, what were you doing before you turned into a ghost?”  
“Um…” Virgil hesitated. He was still not super close to the crew and wasn’t sure how much he should reveal to them. “I was taking a shower?” Logan pressed him, trying to see how the ghost tied in. “I guess…I was also listening to _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ soundtrack…”

“OH! I LOVE THAT!” Shouted Roman, immediately getting ready to belt out a tune.

“Not the time Roman,” Logan said without glancing at him. “I believe to fix this problem we have to eat more of this fruit and think about ourselves, look at a picture of ourselves, whatever it takes.” Logan turns and pulls more fruit out of the bag he had on the mission. Everyone looks up at him, confused. “What? Did you think I was going to let you all eat a foreign fruit and not take some extra with me to do some tests.”  
“This still doesn’t feel like a plan,” Virgil commented. 

"Do you want to stay a ghost forever?"

"I don't know... _Captain_... but he was fairly sure we could eat the fruit" Virgil was losing his patience. No one ever seemed to listen to him.

"Come on Virgil, we can trust Logan," Patton whispered. "He didn't mean for this to happen." Virgil sighed, looking at the others. How could things get any worse?

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they all sat in the lab together. Well, all but Roman.

"When…we're... human again!" Roman sang dancing around the lab with the broom. No one was going to try and stop him from singing Disney.

"See Vigil I told you I would change us back." Logan boasted, trying to hide his grin.

"Yeah, yeah," Virgil waved his hand.

"Besides Virgil, Logan's number of mistakes are still... infinitesimal," Paton smiled.

"YOU MAKE TWO MISTAKES.." Virgil laughed with Patton as Logan continued to yell and Roman continued to sing. Everything was truly back to normal. 


End file.
